Panaku
Panaku, NPC Nation: Cantha Panaku is an instructor at Shing Jea Monastery and is later an Assassin henchman. He apparently really enjoys his work. Quests Given *Dual Strike Quests Involved In *Track Down Panaku *Skill Chaining *Looking For Trouble Location *Shing Jea Island **Jaya Bluffs (only during quest Looking For Trouble) **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Skill Chaining) **Kinya Province Dialogue In Panjiang Peninsula, if your character is an Assassin: :"Assassins are the great hunters of the world! It is our duty to kill those caught in the web of evil, just as the spider kills the fly. You will learn to revel in the kill, as I do... to watch carefully as the soul flees the body and the animal fear in your victim's eyes turns to blank emptiness. I remember the eyes of every person I have killed. :What shall I teach you first?" In Panjiang Peninsula, if your character is not an Assassin: :"You have the eyes of a rabbit. You had better find your headmaster, rabbit, before the wolf finds you." Jaya Bluffs (during Looking For Trouble): :"Be very, very quiet. I am stalking prey..." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"Have I done enough to make up for my past? What do you think?" Panaku, Cutthroat Henchman Profession: Assassin Armament: Kris Daggers Armor: Assassin Canthan Armor Panaku is a Canthan henchman available for hire from Zen Daijun onwards; and later on, in the Jade Sea areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Imperial Sanctum, Raisu Palace, and Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) *Jade Sea (all towns and outposts) Skills used Level 16 * * * * * * Level 20 * * * * * * * * Evaluation Pros: *Can remove conditions from himself with Signet of Malice, although he preforms it poorly with only one condition causing skill Cons: *Has pathing issues like the other melee henchmen. *As with most melee henchmen, it is difficult to get him to retreat quickly, which usually results in his death due to his lower health and armor level. *Cannot tank as well as Nika. *Has no bonus damage whatsoever; this makes him a very weak party member in areas with heavy condition removal or non-fleshy foes. Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"There is only one way that I know of to contain a plague. Quarantine those who are sick and kill them all. If only Master Togo would listen to me I'd be happy to do the dirty work for him. What do you want?" In Kaineng City: :"I find I take little pleasure out of killing these creatures of the plague. They do not scream for help or even look surprised when my daggers slice them open. They come to me expecting death. It would seem they are more intelligent than some think. :What do you want?" In the Jade Sea: :"Would you like some help stalking your prey, my friend? Just say the word; my daggers are always ready when there's important work to be done. :What do you want?" Quotes Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"If I don't kill something soon, there is going to be trouble."'' *''"The life of an Assassin is one of isolation and loneliness. Don't let those other fools who speak of the job as necessary and part of the balance, people will hate you and fear you when they realize what you truely are."'' sic] When idle in Kaineng City: *''"I didn't come along to stand around, there is killing to be done."'' *''"If we don't kill something soon, I may have to go find something to kill on my own."'' *''"When you kill, look into the eyes of those you finish. You will remember them forever."'' Battle quotes: *''"Come back, I want to watch you bleed!"'' *''"Come closer, little lamb. The wolf is hungry."'' *''"It's a rare opportunity to see an artist at work. Cherish it, while you can!"'' *''"Let's open you up and see what makes you tick!"'' *''"Ooh. That one gave me chills."'' *''"Scream like you mean it!"'' *''"This is my favorite part!"'' *''"When you hear my footsteps, it's already too late."'' *''"Why must they always die so quickly?"'' *''"Your life is forfeit!"'' Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Panjiang Peninsula Category:Raisu Palace (mission)